Harmorotica Room
by princessblair
Summary: An exclusive club, a kink, a siren, raspy voices that gets people off. Welcome to Harmorotica Room.


Something different from me. IDK what to do with this, if I should continue it and make it a multi-chapter thing, depends if it's interesting...

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

His eyes sweep the dark room. There is practically zero lighting besides the soft flame of candles that center the tables and the spotlight that draws people's eyes towards the stage. It's intriguing, he could say that at least; but it isn't his thing. Still, he pulls a chair to sit on, facing his companion.

"You'll like this, I swear." His green-eyed friend assures him one more time and he gives him a hesitant smile in return. He lets Eren drag him to this exclusive club he had been raving about for quite some time now, just to shut him up.

Coincidentally, this is where Eren met his girlfriend. It was odd to say the least, that you could bridge a relationship out of a kink club. Not one to judge though, Mikasa is a wonderful girl and no one would tame Eren's temperament more than her.

A light tap on the microphone pulls Armin out of his thoughts and grabs the attention of the two childhood friends.

"Everybody, please give a warm welcome to Anya." A pudgy man announced. He raises his hands over to a brooding figure at the edge of the stage.

She wasn't anything special, Armin muses. Her clothes were hardly anything to account for, but then again he wouldn't be a good judge of fashion since he hardly wears anything from this century. Despite his lack of knowledge, he likes to think that a kink club would have more revealing outfits than a long black skirt and a grey turtle-neck sweater.

"What kind of kink club is this exactly, Eren?" He whispers towards his friend. Eren eagerly answers him.

"It's a phonophilia club."

Armin scans his brain for the term's definition.

"Uh, voice kink?" He sounds unsure. In all honesty, he wasn't the type of individual to engage in such activities and most of his partners would often complain that he was too- _vanilla._

Maybe that's the reason why Eren had dragged him, forgoing the fact that he is tired out of his mind after exerting too much effort on work.

"Yeah, that. Focus Armin, this girl is good," Eren taps his hands to stop him from shying away. He obliges and turns to the stage. "Mikasa is better though." He adds as an afterthought that makes Armin rolls his eyes at his bias.

"She better be good since you forced me here and made me intentionally miss one of my client's settlements." Giving Eren a pointed look, he makes sure he gets his message across but the brunette ignores him and keeps his eyes trailed on the stage.

Armin follows suit as instrumental music starts playing.

_Let's see what this is made of._

'_Anya'_ is currently sitting uncomfortably at the center of the stage, the bright spotlight completely fixated on her as well as the patron's attentions. Most of the customers are middle aged men with the occasional twenty something women that accompanied some of them. They all looked decent, decent enough for Armin to think that he would've passed some of them at his office at some point.

He is a high class divorce attorney after all, so saying that was something.

He gives his full attention to the girl once again his eyes sweeping appreciatively at her face. What her clothing had lacked, her face had more than made up for it. Her blonde hair was almost the same shade as his, if not a little lighter. Lips painted red, eyes highlighted smoky that emphasizes her crystal blue eyes that smolders him in place as they lock gazes.

She looks absolutely…

_Emotionless._

He decides that it's not entirely a bad thing. He holds their gaze until he notices her red lips twitch marginally in a smirk. She knows he's staring and she's cocky about it.

It's odd, Armin muses, that she would exude the aura of confidence after their stand-off; it is a kink club after all so she should be well aware of the fact that people come to stare at her and hear her.

It unnerves Armin out of his comfort zone. The fact that he had caught the attention of a… _'uh, what do you call her job?'_

"Singer." Eren answers. Armin is beyond bewildered as to how Eren had read his mind. His friend couldn't be that insightful.

"You were thinking out loud." Eren explains and Armin sighs. He's been doing that a lot lately and he blames it on stress and exhaustion.

The loud squeal of the microphone interrupts their conversation so Armin shifts his eyes back on stage looking to where the noise had came from. Anya gives him a cold stare and it startles Armin out of his skin.

Her fingers drum against the standing microphone, light enough to make sure it doesn't create sound. The movements are subtle but enticing enough to hold Armin's eyes as she continues the pattern, her fingers dancing to the beat.

"_I left my girl back home-" _Her fingers curl tightly on the mic as she drawls her first line. Her voice is raspy and sinful- if you could taste it, you'd compare it to bittersweet chocolates.

"_I don't love her no more-" _ Her rouge lips coil into an 'o' as she croons the last word, teasing the audience by drawing out the last syllable.

"_And She'll never fucking know that-_

_These fucking eyes that I'm staring at"_

Her voice pitches a bit at the latter words giving her voice a sultry flare. They still maintain eye contact with each other, Armin too afraid to lose the siren's concentration on him.

The way she twangs her swear words makes him insanely fascinated. Almost as if she was licking him with her dirty mouth. He shoves the lewd thoughts away, drowning some of the verses as he absorbs her every movement.

"_That's my motherfucking word too  
Just let me motherfucking love you" _

Her hands stroke the ribs of the microphone stand, fingers leisurely stroking the object. He takes note that her body doesn't move and her eyes are still zeroed on him albeit they hold impassiveness.

"_Let me see you dance  
I love to watch you dance  
Take you down another level  
Get you dancing with the devil" _

Her tongue prods her lips, swiping them languidly for show. Armin gulps as her voice gradually shifts from raspy to husky.

He can almost see why there are people who get off on this. If he could chance a guess, he assumes that most of the members are probably palming themselves underneath the black table cloth that hides what's below. It wasn't against the rules after all; the bouncer had informed them that you can do what you want as long as you don't touch the performers.

_"Just tell me you love me  
I'll give you all of me, I'll give you all of me  
Even though you don't love me"_

She finishes her song, her eyes still half-lidded. The persona she had exuded on stage as she tantalized her audience, had dropped in a flash as she exits the stage. Armin prepares his clap but Eren pushes down his hands to stop him.

"They don't clap here." Feeling idiotic, he nods and continues watching the blonde girl as she walks off stage. Her figure seemed to have disappeared but he spots her minutes later, about to leave the club.

"I'm going to go." Armin states.

"But Mikasa is up next." He argues but Armin had already pushed his chair away from him, following the siren's pathway.

The bouncer gives him a once over that he ignores as he passes the door. She was nimble on her feet, he could say that, since the moment he had stepped out, she was nowhere in sight.

Undefeated, he tries the alley beside the club.

Her legs were drawing her father away from him, brisk as they walk. He runs and tries to catch up; he wasn't the most athletic person so it takes a while.

"Hey!" He shouts, voice thick with pants and short breaths. She turns around and her eyes widen when she spots him, thoroughly breathless and exhilarated.

She retracts her steps to approach him, but keeps a careful distance away from him just in case he's dangerous. He mentally laughs, _'She has no idea'_

"Y-you…hah" He calms his chest that's heaving with tiredness. Patiently waiting for him, she allows herself to stare at him shamelessly much like as she did back at the club.

"Your voice," He starts. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks…" comes her hesitant reply. She awkwardly tries to pat him on his back as he steadies on his feet.

"I need to-" he wheezes a cough that makes the girl giggle. "I need to know your name." He continues.

"Didn't they say it already?" Her voice was melodious, and he's sure she's well aware of the fact.

"They did but I am smart enough to know that it's your stage name. It's a kink club after all."

She hums at his deduction. He almost apologized for being creepy but she makes a move to open her bag. She rummages inside it and produces a piece of paper and a pen.

The light scratching of the hard texture of the paper fills the air. After she had finished writing she passes t to him. He reads it.

"Annie?" He inquires.

"Yeah, you can call me if you want to have coffee. You'll pay of course." She cheekily replies although her face gives nothing away. Stoic but intimidating at the same time.

"Uh, sure."

She turns away and resumes walking, leaving him in a dark alleyway beside the Harmorotica Room.


End file.
